I Married a Witch
by angelsinstead
Summary: On his wedding night, Todd discovers he has married a witch.
1. I Married a WHAT?

**Chapter One - My Wife is a WHAT?  
**

It all started on their wedding night. Marty had been holding onto some huge, tremendous secret. She insisted she wouldn't tell Todd her secret until the night that they were wed.

They had a quiet wedding with only a couple of close friends in attendance. Then they headed off toward their destination - a romantic bed and breakfast. As they were settling into their honeymoon suite, Todd started questioning his bride. "So, what's the secret?" he asked. "I want you to tell me now, because I am starving and after we eat, I'd like to get started on the sexy honeymoon fun, if you know what I mean."

Marty smiled at her husband. She knew him well... always hungry and often horny. They hadn't had sex much lately. She had been holding him off until the wedding night. She liked tormenting him a little now and then. He had no idea what was in store for him. In fact, she had more than one surprise.

"Marty, come on. What's the secret? Do you like women, too? Or maybe you used to be a man? Ohhh please tell me you didn't used to be a man. I don't know if I can handle it ..."

She let out a melodious little laugh. "No, Todd. I assure you; I didn't used to a be a man. In fact..."

She paused for a second as she gazed into his eyes. "... I am a witch."

"You're a WHAT?" asked Todd as he choked on the grape soda he had been drinking.

"I am a witch," she repeated.

"You mean like Halloween, casting spells, riding a broomstick type witch?"

"Uhhh yeah... mostly. I don't ride a broomstick though. I don't need it to fly."

"But you can't be a witch. Witches are ugly, with green skin, warts, and nasty complexions. Haven't you seen the Wizard of Oz? That's not you, Marty. You're beautiful and sexy. You are definitely NOT a witch."

"Not all witches are ugly... only the evil ones. Most of the witches I know look just like you and me."

"Ohhh come on, Marty. What's the real secret?"

"I guess I'll just have to show you."

Marty raised her arms into the air as she cast a spell. To Todd's shock and surprise, he was suddenly standing there in front of Marty stark naked. He looked around but the grape soda he had been sipping had disappeared.

"What ... what the hell did you just do?"

"I wanted to see you naked... AND I had to prove to you that I am a witch."

"I married a witch?"

Marty nodded. "I would have told you sooner, but..."

"What will the guys at the office say?"

"You can't tell anyone, Todd. I am not coming out yet."

"Damnit. Marty, you just can't spring a thing like this on a guy on his wedding night."

Marty twitched her nose and suddenly all of her clothing had disappeared, just as Todd's had. "Can we talk about this later? I was hoping we could consummate our marriage now," she said with a sexy grin.

"You want me to have sex with a _witch_?"

"Todd, I may be a witch, but I love you."

"I just thought you were a doctor. You never said anything about being a witch."

"Do you love me, Todd?"

"Yes, Marty. So much," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I do love you."

"Then we'll get passed this. It will be okay."

"You won't put a spell on my penis, will you?"

Marty couldn't help it. She cracked up. "No. Why would you think _that_?"

"I was thinking you might like it to be larger... or harder..."

Marty was rubbing his throbbing arousal as he was speaking. "It already is hard and large."

Todd looked down and he saw the transformation. "You always have had that effect on me."

"Let's make love... then we'll have a delicious meal," Marty suggested.

"Okay, but I am weak from hunger, so this time you'll have to be on top."

Marty gave Todd a little push down on the bed as she climbed onto his lap. "Get ready for a wild ride then," she said as she lowered her lips to kiss him hungrily.


	2. Todd Meets Wicked Aunt Kiki

Todd and Marty had just returned from their lustful honeymoon. They were settling into their new home together and Todd was just getting used to the fact that his lovely wife was a witch, but he had so much more to learn.

One day after a long day at the office, Todd sat down on the couch with Marty who had just returned from the hospital. "So, my sweet witchy wife," said Todd as he pulled Marty onto his lap. "Tell me true, have you ever cast spells that will heal your patients?"

"A good witch never tells," Marty said with a smile.

"You better be good," Todd said as he gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"Todd, we need to talk."

"Ohhh yeah, what about?"

"Well, you haven't met my family yet."

Todd shrugged. "Who is there to meet?"

"Well, my aunt Kiki raised me after that unfortunate flying accident my parents had when I was seven."

"Did they fall off their broomsticks?"

Marty gave her husband a chastising look. "Honestly, Todd."

"I am sorry," Todd said apologetically. "That was totally insensitive of me. So, tell me about your dear sweet Auntie Kiki. You've already mentioned that she's a complete hag and she has a disgusting drinking problem."

"Watch it, Taddy," a grouchy voice said from directly behind Todd.

Todd turned his head to see a woman floating in the air as though she were sitting on an invisible cloud. She was wearing a long, flowing orange dress made of sheer material. "Whoa!" Todd exclaimed. "Is this her?! Dang, she's wayyyy uglier than your description."

Todd covered his eyes as though he had just seen something extremely grotesque. "Ohhh my God, that dress. I can see her huge, sagging ta-tas through the see-through material. Marty, HELP! My eyes! _My eyes_!"

"Stop it!" Kiki warned. "Or I am going to turn your stupid ass into a toad."

"Todd, be nice," Marty urged. "Believe me, you definitely want to stay in Aunt Kiki's good graces."

"Marty, you shouldn't have married this mortal moron," Kiki said as a bottle of booze floated through the air and into her hand. She took a huge swig from the bottle.

"There she goes. Drinking _again_!" Todd taunted. "Not only is she a witch; she's a total bitch."

"If he wasn't your husband, I would zap his ass back into the stone age!" Kiki hissed to her niece. "He acts just like a neanderthal."

"Will you two stop it?!" Marty cried out. "I can't take the stress right now - not in my condition."

Todd's heart thudded in his chest. "What condition, Marty? Are you -?"

"Yes, Todd. I'm pregnant," Marty announced.

"Wait... wait. _What_?" Todd gasped in shock.

"You knocked her up, Moron!" Kiki said as Todd felt an imaginary hand slap him across the face. He knew it was Witchy Aunt Kiki who had slapped him.

"Marty, you weren't pregnant before we left on our honeymoon, were you? So, how...?" Todd questioned as Kiki suddenly disappeared from their living room. Thankfully they were left to have their discussion in private.

"I wasn't. I got pregnant on our wedding night."

"But that isn't possible. We only got married **one** week ago. You couldn't possibly know..."

"Todd, witches only carry their young for nine weeks... not nine months. We have advanced pregnancies. And we usually have twins. My mom was an identical twin. Her name was Samantha and her twin sister was called Sabrina."

Todd was reeling with all the information that Marty had just given him. Pregnant? Nine weeks? TWINS?

"Twins, Marty? As in two babies? _TWO_?"

"Yeah, or possibly more."

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Todd said as he suddenly felt weak. He was going to be a dad. Most dads wondered if the coming baby would be a boy or a girl, but Todd was wondering if it was going to be a witch... or multiples.


	3. Strippers and Identical Cousins

**Strippers and Identical Cousins**

Somehow Todd survived his first meeting with mean Aunt Kiki without being turned into a toad. He also made it through the shocking surprise that Marty was pregnant with possible multiples and only going to be pregnant for a total of nine weeks. A week had passed since she had told Todd they were expecting. For the most part Todd was happy that they were going to be blessed with a baby or babies, but he couldn't help but be concerned about what the future would hold if the child or children had Marty's powers.

He was adjusting to married life and Marty was settling in decently with life as a mortal. Todd encouraged her not to use her incantations unless it was a dire emergency. He didn't want anyone finding out her scandalous secret.

He was getting ready to leave for the office one morning when the doorbell rang. Todd and Marty looked at each other. "Aren't you going to answer the door?" Todd asked.

"I thought you would," said Marty as she wasn't used to the mundane mortal way of life.

"Okay then," Todd said as he set down his breakfast sandwich and headed toward the front door. He pulled it open to see a gorgeous woman with long dark hair. He vaguely recognized her as of their numerous neighbors.

"Hey, I know you..." Todd said as he noticed the platter of food she held her in hand.

"I am your neighbor across the street - Kim Andrews," she said. "I brought you a plate of cookies. I wanted to welcome your new wife to the neighborhood. Where _is_ she?"

Kim looked around Todd, trying to get a look at his new wife everyone in the neighborhood had been discussing. For the longest time, Todd had been seen as the extremely hot 'Most Eligible Bachelor on the Block'. Now that Marty had snatched him up, the ladies were wagging their tongues. Kim brought by the treats in the hopes of meeting the young woman who had captured Todd Manning's heart.

"Is that cookies I see?" Todd said, totally ignoring Kim's question. It was no secret that Todd LOVED to eat. The cookies looked delicious.

"Did you bake me cookies?" Todd asked Kim hopefully.

"Yes, it's cookies, but I must admit, I didn't bake them myself. I... ordered them... from a bakery. I thought you and your new wife..."

Kim didn't get to finish her explanation when Marty came to door to join her husband. She introduced herself with a smile and took the plate of cookies from Kim. "Thank you so much. These look so yummy," Marty stated.

*So does your husband,* Kim was thinking to herself. *What I wouldn't give for a few minutes alone with his hot, sexy bod!*

"So, you're the new wifey, huh? You finally caught this sly dog. All the ladies on the block wanted a piece of him, but you got him," Kim said to Marty. "I am Kim...and I live across the street."

"Yes, he's mine," Marty said. "And I guess he has to put up with me - for better or for worse. Thanks again for the cookies," Marty said, ready to shut the door in Kim's face, but Todd didn't seem to be finished talking to their neighbor.

Todd reached into the tray. He grabbed a cookie and started devouring it. Kim watched with a look of great longing. The man ate like a savage. She couldn't stop watching his mouth as he had his luscious lips on the cookie. Marty couldn't stop watching Kim who was watching Todd, her husband.

"Marty, you gotta have one of these cookies. They are so tasty," Todd said with enthusiasm.

"I will have one later," Marty said, clearly annoyed with their neighbor.

But to further add to Marty's irritation, Todd said to Kim, "She doesn't want to admit it, but Marty has cravings. That's because she's pregnant.'

"Ohhh my! Pregnant?! So soon?" Kim said with a gasp.

"Uhhh yeah, it happened on our wedding night," Todd said with a smirk.

"But - But... you've only been married a little over 2 weeks..." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's just how powerful my little swimmers are," Todd boasted with a wink.

"I think that's enough, Todd," Marty said, giving him a chastising look. "We better let Kim get back to whatever..."

"But I have nothing to do all day," Kim said. "Stacy and I aren't due back at the Strip Club until later tonight."

"Strip club?" Marty questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, Stace and I are strippers," Kim replied.

Todd wasn't listening. He was munching on his second cookie. "Ohhh these are so damn good."

"Can't I hang out here today?" Kim asked eagerly, looking at Todd as though he were a delectable steak that SHE longed to devour.

"Todd is going to the office... and I am going to be cleaning house today... so if you want to stay and help me wash laundry, scrub floors, and vacuum the carpets..."

"Ohhh no, that sounds so boring. I will come back another time," Kim said as she suddenly turned and headed back across the street.

After their neighbor left, Marty closed the door. "Todd, what was that about? Strippers living across the street? And all the women on the block wanting to get into your pants?"

"I don't know. I didn't let them!" Todd cried out.

"I don't like Kim. I don't care how yummy her cookies taste, she's not welcome here!" Marty exclaimed.

"But Marty, I _love_ cookies..."

"I don't want strippers around my husband."

"I don't want your relatives over either. Witches... warlocks...and whatever else."

"Todd, they're my family. You haven't even met them all yet," Marty said, sounding heartbroken. Tears gathered in her eyes and Todd felt instantly regretful for his harsh words.

"Ohhh honey, please don't cry," Todd said, pulling Marty into his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head as he set the tray of cookies aside. "I am sorry for the awful things I said about your Auntie Kiki, even if all of it is true. Come on now, tell me about the rest of your family."

"I have an identical cousin. She's Aunt Kiki's only daughter. We look so much alike, that when we attended the Witches Academy, they couldn't tell us apart. These days though, she wears her hair much different than mine... and her clothes... well, they're different, too."

"An identical cousin?"

"Yes, Todd. I wasn't born with a twin... so I have an identical cousin. We were raised together after my parents died. We may look identical, but we act entirely different."

Todd was trying to take all of this information in. He had a twin brother. They had once been identical, but as they grew up, their features had become less similar. As he thought of his twin, Todd frowned. Victor had always been their mother's favorite and as a result, Todd had come in second-best.

"So, when do I meet her, your identical cousin?" asked Todd. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Marley. Right now she's a witch's convention with Aunt Kiki, but I am sure you'll meet her soon. I just want to warn you..."

"Warn me about what? She's not going to turn me into a toad, is she?"

"No... uhhhh... but she's quite mischievous. She rides a Harley and she wears skanky clothing."

"Skankier than your dear, sweet Auntie Kiki?! I am still traumatized by _her_ clothing and what I saw underneath them!"

"Todd, I wish you wouldn't talk so nasty about Aunt Kiki. She could do **awful** things!"

"Worse than blinding me with the sight of her nasty, haggish body?!"

Unbeknownst to Todd and Marty, Aunt Kiki had made herself invisible in the living room. She was listening to every single thing that they were saying. With a look of fury upon her face, she performed a magic spell and swiftly cast it upon Todd. She'd make sure he would regret calling her nasty.

Todd kissed Marty tenderly on the lips. "I have to head to work now, babe. Have a good day."

"You have a good day, too, Todd. I love you."

Todd beamed at his beautiful wife. "I love you more."


	4. What's going on across the street?

**What's Going on Across the Street?**

Kim rushed home to tell her bestie Stacy about Todd Manning's new wife. Stacy groaned when Kim walked through the door. She was in pain from a wicked hangover.

"Stacy! Stace! You won't believe this!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?" Stacy grumbled as she was crawling out of bed. "Do you HAVE to be so freakin loud?!"

"Is it my fault you got drunk off your ass last night and had sex with an old man?!" Kim accused with a frown.

"Old man?! Kim, he was just a few years older than us!"

"STILL! You shouldn't be such a ho!"

"You're the ho!" Stacy yelled back. "You're the one who married that old geiser Clint Buchanan."

"**For the money**!" Kim exclaimed.

"Shut up then. I can sleep with whomever. Why do you care anyway?"

Kim bit her lower lip. She wasn't getting into THAT. Not now anyway. She had news to tell about their neighbors across the street.

"You know that hot guy who lives just across the street from us..."

"Yeah...Todd Manning. What about him?"

"The rumors are true. He got MARRIED!" Kim practically screamed.

Stacy clutched her aching head. "And why should I care?!"

"Stace, all the ladies on the block wanted a chance to get down and dirty with that guy, but he never gave any of us the time of day. So, everyone assumed he was gay, just like your baby daddy Fish," said Kim. "He definitely _not_ gay! He has a wife!"

"Maybe he's bi," said Stacy as she gazed at Kim in her skimpy little outfit.

"Dang, do you think so? I wonder..." Kim said. "Something's definitely going on over there. I _know_ it."

"Like what?"

"They have secrets; I can tell. His wife just seemed too good to be true. Where did he meet her anyway?"

"Kimmie, come on. Leave the poor guy and his wife alone. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, not really," said Kim said as she picked up her binoculars and used them to look at the Manning residence across the street. "I am trying to get a good look at a his wife, just so I can see what it is that she's up to."

"Are you trying to get a glimpse of her in her panties?" Stacy questioned.

Kim nearly dropped her binoculars. Was her secret out? Had Stacy guessed she had feelings for her that went above and beyond friendship?

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer," Stacy said. "I am going to go take a long, hot shower."

*I wish I could join you,* Kim was thinking, but she didn't dare utter those words. She didn't want to harm the friendship she treasured with Stacy if her bff didn't feel the same way about her, too.

"Alright, Stace."

The binoculars were useless. Kim could only see a little of what was going on across the street. She knew she was going to have to take a closer look.

Just then Kim saw Marty walk out of her house and approach her car in the driveway. Kim could have sworn she saw a slight baby bump on the other woman, but hadn't Todd said that Marty had become pregnant on their wedding night? How in the world could Marty possibly be showing at only 2 weeks pregnant?!

As Marty drove away, Kim knew instantly what she _had_ to do. The Mannings weren't home. It was time for her to do a little exploring. She'd find out what was going on across the street one way or another.

XxxOoo

Meanwhile, at Todd's office, he arrived to see Briggs working diligently at his desk. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of lust hit him like a tidal wave. He had a massive boner in his pants that he could NOT hide. He felt all hot and bothered and he didn't know why or how it had happened.

"What is it, Boss?" asked Briggs as he looked up at Todd.

"Uhhhh... well, it's nothing," said Todd as he tried to hide his immense boner on the other side of Brigg's desk. He was trembling with lust as he stared at his assistant.

*I'm not gay! **I'M NOT**!" Todd kept telling himself as Briggs looked to him as though he were a sexy, seductive woman wearing a silky red negligee. Why was Briggs's voice coming out of the beauty Todd saw sitting at Briggs's desk?

"Mr. Manning, can I get you anything?" asked the older gentleman, stumped by his boss's odd behavior. Todd seemed to be getting bright red in the face and he was dancing around as if he had to use the bathroom.

"Maybe a cold shower," Todd fairly squeaked.

"John McBain is waiting in your office," Briggs reminded. "You're scheduled to interview him about the recent goings-on at the local strip club and how the police in Llanview are attempting to handle immoral behavior and prostitution."

"Yes. Yes. Ohhh yes..." Todd said. He sounded as though he were cumming. He rushed over toward his office. He was nearly running as his boner was throbbing. He had a full erection he was trying to hide.

Briggs stared at the strange sight of his employer sprinting toward his office. He knew not to question the Boss. Todd was known for his ferocious temper, so Briggs just shrugged and went back to his work.

Kiki Saybrooke had made herself invisible once again. She had seen everything. She was loving every bit of Todd's discomfort. How would Todd explain his flaming erection to Police Detective John McBain?

XxxOoo

Marty had been trying her best to settle into wedded domesticity, but it wasn't easy. Not at all. Todd had showed her how to use the vacuum sweeper, the washer and dryer, and a few of the other appliances mortals needed in their homes, but as she read the directions that came with the crock pot, she frowned. She had forgotten a few vital ingredients for Todd's dinner and knew she had to head out to the grocery store to get them.

Just then, Marty's identical cousin popped in unannounced. "Hey, cuz," Marley said as she sat on the kitchen counter in a skimpy outfit. Marley had her hair up in pigtails. One side of Marley's hair was dyed pink and the other side was purple. She resembled a slutty school girl with her cut-off denim shorts and a revealing little white top. She was popping grape flavored-gum in her mouth as she spoke to Marty.

"Get your skanky ass off the counter," Marty warned. "I just washed that!"

"Hey, watch it! I don't have STDs or anything. Where's the hubby? I wanted to meet him."

Marty heard the double meaning in her cousin's words. "You're not going to meat him, Marley. He's mine. The chick across the street wants to get in his pants. I won't have you..."

"Sheesh. Calm down. You're testy when you're preggo. Dang. I won't hop into your hubby's pants. I just wanna see the guy and check him out. Where is he?"

"He's at work... and I forgot the vegetables to go in the pot roast. I guess I forgot the rolls, too. I have to go to the grocery store. Do you think you could stay here and put fabric softener into the washing machine when its time? And while you're at it, could you scrub the floors and vacuum? When Todd gets back, I want everything to be perfect for him."

"Sure, cuz. Anything for you. If I do this, what do I get in return? Could I stay for supper and meet your handsome stud?" Marley asked hopefully.

"As long as you behave yourself. No funny business. Is that clear?" Marty warned.

"I'll be a good girl," Marley said with a toss of her pigtails, but she knew she was going to be bad. After all, she was her mother's daughter.

"Okay, just watch the washing machine. If the clothes are clean, throw them in the dryer. I will be back as soon as I can."

"'K, cuz," Marley said with a naughty little grin.

XxxOoo

As soon as Marty's car had left her sight, Kim headed across the street. She ended up in Marty and Todd's backyard. She peeked through the window into what was the kitchen. She saw a woman in front of the washer and dryer. "Ohhh my God. What in the hell?!" Kim gasped.

It was Todd's new wife and she was dressed up in some kinky little get-up! She looked like a ho. She was throwing her arms up in the air dramatically and then all the sudden, the laundry floated out of the washer and somehow ended up in the dryer.

Minutes later, the clothing was dry and all on it's own, it floated toward the table. The clothes ended up folded perfectly in separate piles. Marley was smiling, much impressed with her magic skills, but Kim was freaking out in shock. "How did she DO that?! Is she some sort of a magician?" Kim said aloud to herself.

Kim leaned too far against the window frame and her elbow accidently tapped against the window. Marley picked up the sound with her extrasensory hearing. She glanced up from her handwork to see a dark-haired woman gazing at her through the glass of the kitchen window. To Kim's horror, she realized she'd just been discovered. She about shit her pants when Todd's wife all the sudden appeared in the yard right behind her. At least she thought it was Todd's wife. The woman looked just like her, but she was wearing what appeared to be a stripper's outfit and had a wild, yet sexy hairdo.

"Who are _you_?" Marley demanded.

"I- I am Kim Andrews, your neighbor across the street. You met me earlier. I brought over cookies. Don't you remember?"

Marley shook her head. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I- I wasn't spying. I was looking for my... my cat."

"You lost your _pussy_cat?" Marley asked, emphasizing a certain word while giving Kim a mischievous wink. "You better come in."

Kim didn't miss the double meaning in the invitation. "How... how did you get back so fast?" Kim asked as she followed Marley into the house. "I just saw you leaving in the car..."

Marley didn't answer as she lead Kim into the living room of the Manning residence. "So, tell me really, why are you here and why were you peeking through the window at me?" Marley questioned.

"My kitty is missing," Kim lied.

XxxOoo

Todd burst into his office and immediately took a seat on the comfy couch, putting a pillow over his throbbing privates. John McBain didn't miss his odd behavior. "Is something wrong?" John asked as he was quite perceptive when it came to sexual situations.

"Let's talk about the strippers," Todd said, trying to divert the subject. He wanted to talk about anything to keep his mind off his  
throbbing erection.

"Okay, I was at the Spotted Pony the other night, the local strip club when..."

John suddenly stopped talking. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What way?" Todd asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"As if you'd like to jump my bones."


	5. Somebody's Cumming

**Somebody's Cumming**

Todd could find no possible way to explain away his boner, so he tried his best to distract John McBain from noticing the big, throbbing protuberance in his pants. "What were the strippers wearing?" Todd asked John. "Tell me everything. I want to get every detail for the article I am planning to write."

"Most of them were naked actually, shaking their boobies and humping poles," explained McBain. "There were a couple of them that were actually making out - with each other."

"Ohhh yeah, I bet that was hot," Todd said, pretending to jot it all down on a pad of paper when actually he was doing everything he could to control the aching beast that was growing even larger in his pants.

"I wanted to arrest them all and do a cavity search, but when they saw that I had entered the building, they all scattered."

"Can you describe any of them? Did you get any of their names?"

"I think a blonde chick called a dark-haired one Kim. Yeah, I am fairly sure her name was Kim."

Todd's boner throbbed even harder. His neighbor Kim with the yummy cookies? Could _she_ be the one? She HAD mentioned she and her roommate were strippers.

"Well, uhhh... I hope you arrest them. Put them in lock up."

"I'd like be alone with one of them... interrogate her intensely and search all of her cavities," said McBain.

That did it. Suddenly Todd had a hot mess in his pants. He had orgasmed as McBain talked in a sexy tone about the strippers. He had a sheepish look on his face. Did the police detective realize Todd's sticky situation?

"You seem hot and bothered," John stated with a knowing grin. "You have a new wife, don't you? Maybe you should go home to her. Perhaps you ended the honeymoon a little bit too soon. Either that... or you can't resist me and the thought of having me around turns you on."

"Uhhhh, well, no, not exactly," Todd said in denial. "You see ... uhhhh... I sort of have this problem; whenever sexy women are mentioned or strippers, I pop a boner."

"Ohhh really? I do that, too," John said as if proud of himself, standing up to reveal an immense bulge within his pants. "I usually have to use my hand to take care of it, but to tell you the truth, I have plenty of babes on the side."

"That's great. Uhhh... well, I am afraid I have to end this interview now," Todd said, shifting uncomfortably. "I have to go home and uhhh... change my pants."

McBain just laughed. "Alright. We can meet at another time. Maybe I can drop by your place... have some quality time with you AND your wife."

"Sure, whatever... that can be arranged. Thanks for coming by."

"Thanks for cumming," John said under his breath before he left Todd's office.

As soon as McBain had stepped out, Todd called out with fury, "Aunt Kiki, I know that was YOU! When I get my hands on you, I am gonna...!"

Todd stopped mid sentence. Kiki was a total witch. Marty was right. If he provoked her further, it would cause her to retaliate even more and maybe the next time the old bag would turn his dick into a slimy, green toad. Cursing under his breath, he prepared to leave the office and run home for a change of clothes.

_XXXooo_

Marty was at the supermarket, examining the produce. She had no idea what to buy. She looked at the carrots, placed some in her cart, then grabbed a bag of onions. She was struggling in this shopping venture as usually Todd accompanied her to the store to get whatever they needed for cooking. She was a witch - not a cook! "What else do we need for a roast?" Marty said to herself as she was walking down the aisle. "Ohhh I know- some potatoes... and dinner rolls, too. I will make the best supper for Todd. Boy, won't that be a surprise."

All of the sudden, a really strange feeling came over Marty. *I wonder what Marley is doing at home?* she thought. She started getting worried as she didn't trust her identical cousin to behave herself. Marley was bound to get into some sort of trouble. Todd wouldn't like it if she was using magic or talking to any of the neighbors. Marty decided she better hurry along with her shopping and get back to the house.

"Marley Saybrooke, you better not have done anything bad," Marty said under her breath as she finished placing the last of the groceries into her cart.

_XXXooo_

Meanwhile, back at Todd and Marty's house, Marley had lured an unsuspecting Kim inside. Kim was still under the impression that Marley was in fact Todd's wife. "So, what are you into? Do you want to have a little fun?" Marley asked as she grinned at Kim.

"Fun? What do you mean?" Kim asked, swallowing hard.

"I can sense it. You like men...AND you like women. You think I'm hot, don't you?" Marley said with a toss of of her multi-colored pigtails. "Don't be shy. I like to play."

"But... but what about your husband? Won't he be mad if we...?" Kim fretted although eager to have a little fun.

"Don't worry, sugar-pie. Toddy will never know. And _if_ he does walk in... well, maybe he'll join us. We all can play!"

"Okay. Then sure. I'd love to," Kim stated. "And I _do_ think you're hot. Super hot. I really love that sexy get-up you have on. It's **far** better than what you were wearing earlier. I am not trying to be insulting... but those clothes made you look pregnant."

Marley let out a saucy laugh. "Me? Pregnant?" Marley said as she teased her own nipples through her thin little top. "No way am _I_ knocked up."

Kim was licking her lips as Marley was making her nipples so hard they were poking through the material of her blouse. "I can't wait to make you cum," Kim said with eagerness.

"I would love to cum," said Marley as she slid down her jean shorts, revealing she didn't have on panties. "How do you like my _pussy_cat? I shaved her just for you."

"How did you know I was cumming?" Kim asked with a naughty smirk.

Marley continued to play with her nipples as she sat down on the couch, spreading her legs wide for beautiful Kim. The brunette knelt on the floor, settling herself between Marley's parted legs. She was staring at Marley's pinkness with vivid lust.

It was at that moment that Todd walked in, finding what appeared to be his neighbor in between his wife's sexy legs. "What the HELL is going on?" he demanded, catching Kim in mid-lick. Marley was moaning as the tip of Kim's tongue was caressing her aching clit.


End file.
